eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1112 (30 March 1995)
Synopsis Steve's dreams of a business empire begin to crumble. Sanjay finds himself with a score to settle, Della gets itchy feet and Peggy finds out a few family secrets. Steve is buying a car, Ian looks smug as he walks past. Two council people come into the café and they sit down and have a sandwich, and observe a bit, then they go up and tell him that they are giving him an official warning and that if he continues to trade before his application has been accepted he will be prosecuted. Steve says that he thought he'd done the paperwork, etc, they say yes but it's not yet been accepted, you're just a bit premature. He asks if someone has complained about it - how did they find out. They don't say anything, but compliment him on the bacon sandwich. Michelle and Geoff go to see Nellie, they obviously drew the short straw, She gives them a tea service for a wedding present, in between whinging about how far it is and she can't afford the train fare, and ..oh do have another biscuit, oh. I see you already have. to Geoff, just to make him feel rude. teehee what an old cow. Michelle goes home and shows it to Ruth and Mark, says its a wedding present, Ruth giggles, they tell Michelle they've decided to get married, and she is thrilled for him. Ruth is going to Scotland to square it with her parents (though she thinks it'll be tricky), so Michelle isn't supposed to tell anyone yet. Della has a customer who goes on about holidays she's going to Amsterdam, just gets over there and finds some B&B; and goes clubbing, etc. Della is listening as she describes the great time, and sighs. She gets restless about going away, and pissed off at how long she'll have to save up to get a trip even to Holland; she mentions it to Binnie. She's moping in the Vic, and Peggy says why don't you take this girl home and open a bottle of wine or something to Binnie, who hesitates. Peggy says, well go on then, before I change my mind. Binnie says Oh thanks, and goes off. Della is still miserable but Binnie somehow manages to set up a dinner with candlelight, tulip on the table and Edam cheese and stuff. Della is pleased and happy and Binnie says maybe they can save up and go away. They are generally affectionate to each other. David takes B out shopping. Tiffany goes too and tell shim that she knows all about him while Bianca is changing. She also makes B choose the most expensive dresses, and while David shows her a pink thing, Tiffany goes and gets a black "dress". David says there's more material in the label, you can't wear that, it's more suitable for a.... ("tart" sprang immediately to mind, but perhaps he was sparing Tiffany's feelings (!!!)) woman. Bianca is offended at the implication she's not one, so tries it on to spite him. He goes home fairly happy about the situation, and presumably B is too, she says thanks to him afterwards. Pat isn't too impressed, of course. Peggy asks Grant where he was so late last night, and did he see Sharon. He doesn't reply and she guesses that he did. She keeps on about Sharon must be OK, and she wants to forgive him, etc, etc, and eventually he says that it wasn't him who did it. Peggy is astonished, and says WHAT? It was Sharon? But why? Ask her what was missing, you obviously still love her, marriages can survive, your father and I did. Grant looks surprised and says it was him who was missing - in gaol. Peggy says it's possible to forgive her - she was alone, confused, blah blah. But why didn't he tell someone - she would have held his hand, and where was Phil when this happened, why didn't you tell him. Grant says he was too busy... ?? too busy in bed with my wife. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Ross Kemp as Grant *Steve McFadden as Phil *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Susan Tully as Michelle *Michael French as David *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *David Roper as Geoff *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Mark Monero as Steve *Michelle Joseph as Della *Sophie Langham as Binnie *Marlaine Gordon as Lydia *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Michelle Collins as Cindy *Deepak Verma as Sanjay *Shobu Kapoor as Gita *Jane Wheldon as Sylvia Tideman *Lucy Gleeson as Sal Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes